


At Dawn

by FoxyFoxMulder (OnlyFoxMulder)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Flashbacks, Fluff, MSR, Scully POV, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/FoxyFoxMulder
Summary: A short and fluffy story exploring what it might’ve been like for Scully waking up next to Mulder during the early stages of their intimate relationship. It sort of diverged into an All Things fic as I was writing it, so I just went with it. It technically takes place sometime between the end of Je Souhaite and Requiem with flashbacks to All Things.





	At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter, you know the amount of time it has taken me to actually write something and share it. I’ve talked about writing for a few years and only started attempting recently. This little story is my first real attempt at writing something other than research papers. I didn’t major in English or creative writing in college, so it’s safe to say I’m not much of a writer. I’ve read X-Files fanfic for years and I’ve always wanted to try it myself. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who offered to beta this for me; Crystal (@KikoCrystalBall), Annie (@xfilesdiaries), Valerie (@Kyouryokusenshi), Alyse (@Alysewax), Jeri (@fragilevixenfic), and Cate (@catebateman). The six of you and your suggestions made this story all the better and I can’t thank you enough.

Mulder’s Apartment,

4:35 A.M.

2000

*****************

She woke to the sound of wind gusts, blowing heavily against the windows. The sound was a sharp contrast to the soft puffs of air she heard from the sleeping man beside her. Her first instinct was to groan in irritation at the rain for forcing her awake before dawn on a Saturday morning, but she decided against it when she remembered she had nothing planned for the day.

And neither did he.

Turning from her back to her side, she found Mulder sound asleep. At some point during the night, they had shifted apart to their own side of the bed. His wonderfully spacious and comfortable bed that seemingly appeared from nowhere, or so he said. Regardless of how the bed made it there, she appreciated it all the same.

Stretching the sore muscles in her legs, she shifted her attention from the bed to the man laying beside her. Months into their developing relationship, she couldn’t quite believe how naturally the switch flipped. They went from best friends to a fully formed romance overnight and she couldn’t be happier. He managed to burrow his way deep inside her heart and soul like no other man had before. For the first few years, her feeble attempts to keep the romantic feelings at bay had worked. She brushed off every flirtatious advance, ignored his dorky sense of humor, tried not to admire his dedication and persistence, and by God, she even turned a blind eye to his devastatingly handsome features. All in an attempt to avoid falling in love with him.

But she fell hard. It’s difficult to remember the exact moment she fell. They’d spent so much time together, battled so many adversaries, and faced death more times than she could count. It would be easy to say she fell in love with him after one of many traumatic events, but she honestly couldn’t say. It was more the culmination of seven years by his side, through unimaginable feats and failures, that led to the night she crawled into his bed. The night she realized she deserved to find happiness. The night that would change her life forever.

The night that solidified their future together.

The first night was an enlightening experience. Mulder was everything she imagined he would be. _They_ were everything she imagined. The memories gave her chills when she recalled the sights and sounds of their reunion.

_After she woke up chilled and alone on his couch, she found him fast asleep in bed. Her mind was already made up and it was the time to take charge of their fate._

_The first encounter was slow and gentle, almost dreamlike. Neither of them could believe they were touching one another. Skin against skin. He touched her as if she were made of glass, slowly threading his fingers through her hair, cataloguing each and every feature on her face. His hazel eyes bounced between her eyes and lips, seemingly mesmerized by them. As if he hadn’t spent the last seven years gazing whenever she spoke. Sensing his indecision, she smiled and spoke for the first time since she slid under the sheets with him._

_“It’s okay, Mulder. I’m finally ready.”_

_Her words awakened something in the man holding her in his arms. Starting with her lips, he began to mark his way down her body. He kissed, licked, and nipped his way from her neck to her breasts, pausing to nibble the underside of her jaw. Somehow he already knew her erogenous zones and took full advantage. Significantly hot and bothered, she let out a breathy sigh as he had finally set his sights on her overly sensitive breasts. He alternated from agonizingly slow suckles to quick and deliberate bites. Each more stimulating than the last._

_As she wove her fingers through his thick hair, she grew impatient. As much as she had loved the feeling of his mouth devouring her, she was eager to move towards the main event. He managed to turn her into a warm puddle of arousal. All without touching the warmest part of her._

_She needed him inside her. Seven years of waiting had been long enough._

_After a gentle tug of his hair, he lifted his mouth from her breast and met her pleading gaze. The moment she saw that knowing smirk of his, she knew he was hell-bent on continuing his leisurely seduction. She knew that smirk._

_The man was challenging her._

_Much like he had every day since she walked into the dingy basement office, he was challenging her. A beat or two later, he set his mind on slowly driving her mad with his beautiful, plump lips._

_The remainder of the night passed in a daze. A gloriously erotic and sensual daze. From the way he dove between her legs, making her nails dig into the cool sheets, to the deep kisses they shared as he pumped into her. Their mutual pleasure expressed in sighs, moans, and delectable kisses, she felt herself begin to unravel. The closely kept barrier she constructed long ago, the one surrounding her heart, began to crumble. Before she could forcibly build those walls again, Mulder tipped her chin, forcing her to witness the depth swirling in his hazel eyes._

_Then he spoke. He spoke those three little words she secretly longed to hear from him since she realized her feelings for him._

_“I love you.”_

_His affirmation triggered something in her, causing the inadvertent arching of her back and the steady stream of moans, as she shuddered through her release. Giving her a few minutes to come down from her high, Mulder stilled inside her. The minutes passed in a blur of pure bliss. As her vision returned, she was able to fully savor his own release without the haze of her own orgasm clouding her vision._

_Enveloped in his arms, her heartbeat slowed, as the sweat coating her skin cooled, forcing her to snuggle closer. Feelings she tried to circumvent spread through her body like wildfire. The warm and fuzzy sensation found its way into her heart and soul. She found the strength within her to answer his earlier admission with one of her own._

_“I love you, too.”_

_Telling him she loved him was liberating. She finally felt free. The burden of maintaining a secret had disappeared. As she allowed the glow of freedom and love to wash over her, she gave herself over to dreamless sleep._

Regardless of her overwhelming desire to wake up in his arms that morning, surrounded by his comforting scent and soft breathing, she needed time to think without the afterglow blinding her judgement. After all, she wasn’t going to suddenly change overnight. Her need to analyze and plan just how they were going to merge an intimate relationship with a professional one was paramount. She knew Mulder was it for her. She knew she would never cherish any other person as much as Mulder and luckily, he felt the same way. After an awkward confrontation in their office, the air was cleared. They would move forward together.

Wonderful memories aiding her, she found herself drawn to his side of the bed. The mere memory of Fox Mulder caused a visceral reaction. Carefully, she invaded his space, silently hoping he wouldn’t wake. Deep, uninterrupted sleep evaded them both for most of their adult lives. She loathed disturbing slumber.

Those hopes were dashed because smokey hazel eyes glittered in the dim light of the bedroom, questioning her wakefulness.

Silently meeting his tired gaze, she felt a sweet smile forming on her lips, one he quickly reciprocated. She was unable to resist Mulder when he smiled, especially this one. His incredibly soulful smile, filled with promise and sincerity. She noticed it during the first case they worked together seven years ago. Shivering in the darkness and soaked through to the skin, they smiled and giggled like children. She still managed to notice the beautiful grin he gave her.

“Get over here, Scully,” he murmured, his voice low and rough from sleep. She responded immediately and closed the distance between them.

She was known as the “ice queen” to some of the men and women of the Hoover Building. Cold, severe, and unfeeling. As Mulder learned during their months-long courtship, those assumptions couldn’t be further from the truth. The real Dana Scully loved soft and tender moments of affection. Moments where she could feel his love seeping into her every pore. Moments where she conveyed the same message. She experienced these feelings every time he held her close.

Surrounded by strong arms and warm skin, she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. His words conjured images of a baseball diamond, crisp night air, and Mulder pressed firmly against her backside. “I can’t help remembering the last time you said that to me, Mulder.”

“A fond memory, I hope?”

 _“_ One of the best,” she whispered back, praying he knew what the gift meant to her then and now. She never admitted how much she truly enjoyed her surprise “birthday” present.

 _“_ For me, too,” he said with assurance before reaching out and catching a stray lock of hair, curling it back behind her ear.

That sweet gesture always signaled his intent to kiss her. It was one of those things she discovered since they became intimate. Hair touch always equals a kiss.

She threw him a curveball this time, noting her baseball reference, and covered his lips with her own. His full lips were velvety soft as he kissed her back in earnest. Mixing with the sound of rain pounding the window, the only noises she could hear, were their combined breaths and delicate sighs as the kiss grew deeper. Much deeper. She subconsciously ran her tongue back and forth along his lower lip, demanding entrance.

Her request was granted when his lips parted, allowing her to slide her tongue inside and tangle with his in a similar song and dance they mastered since their first kiss. He responded in kind, angling his head further to the side, and deepening the kiss. The fevered kisses ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach before traveling south. Quiet up to this point, she let out a long,low-pitched moan, as her tingling breasts made contact with his bare chest.

Mulder pulled back slightly and brushed an affectionate kiss to the side of her mouth. The gesture forced her eyes open

“Why’d you stop?” she asked, wondering why he put an end what she knew would lead to passionate morning sex.

He gave her another drowsy smirk and cuddled closer. She tightened her grip around his back instinctively. “Mmmm, I just want to lounge together this morning,” he answered before explaining further. “It’s rainy, it’s chilly and I’m far too comfortable for much else.”

Silence followed his words for a few seconds. She was primed to object before his baritone broke through her thoughts. “I just want to lay with you.”

Content with his intentions, she snuggled further into his chest and placed a chaste kiss over his heart. With the fingers of one hand trailing up and down her spine as the other rested on her hip, she was wrapped in her own Mulder-scented blanket. The rhythmic stroking of her spine was hypnotic, turning her into a slowly melting puddle. It was something she always craved in these last few minutes of awareness, before succumbing to drooping eyes and heavy limbs. His masculine scent, combined with the now gentle rain, the heat radiating from his skin and the beat of his heart, calling her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> There will hopefully be a second part to this story involving the same subject matter but it’s going to take a place after My Struggle IV. I wanted to write a little something about them waking up next to one another during two different stages of their relationship.


End file.
